


Stitches

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Speedbird [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Brief non sexual loss of pants, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Kid Flash keeps flirting with Robin while they're working on repairing their suits.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sh00sh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh00sh/gifts).

> More of speedbird (wally west II x Damian Wayne).  
As always Wally is refer as 'Lace' so you won't get confuse with the other Wally and also cause DC sucks at tagging. If you want to see more speedbird you can sent me a prompt on my tumblr @aspiedamianwayne

"You must be an endangered species, cause you're one of a kind."

Damian rolls his eyes but his cheeks taint red. He doesn't look up from his stiches. West had already been trying to court him by gifts, But animal related sweet talk? The Son of Batman was slowly letting his walls fall down, letting his heart vulnerable to any attacks.

"That's false" he says, sewing the tunic shut. "There's hundreds of me across the multiverse"

Lace chuckles from his work station and continues to glue the microchips into the yellow and red fabric of the bottom part of his suit, liying on the table next to assembling tools and bags of snacks. He wasn't usually that confident, really, any of his past crushes could write books about his awkwardness, but teasing Robin was always a nice pastime.

"None of them are as pretty as you" The speedster smiles and sees Robin conveniently hunching down onto his work.

Damn. Damn you Wallace West II, who's full name somehow makes Damian's heart skip a beat and almost skip a stitch.

"T-thats subjective, " he manages to say " And you wouldn't know it, you'll have to had travelled through all the alternative earths"

Lace rolls his eyes and goes back to repair his suit.

They both continue to work in awkward silence for a while until the speedster's face lights up with an idea.

Damian hears a ~whooosh~ and looks up to see the tallest teen it's gone. About two seconds later he comes back and with a confident grin and playful tone he says

"After a quick scan across the multiverse I have concluded that no version of yourself it's as pretty as the one in our earth"

Damian it's about to answer but stops himself as he smells something burning, he drops his gaze.

"Wallace your pants are on fire!"

Lace's eyes widen, he looks down and sees his jeans smoking, he uses superspeed to take them off and bangs them agaisnt the floor until they fire it's put down. He's left on red boxers and the upper half of his Kid Flash suit. He avoids Damian's gaze as he scrambles to cover his waist with the suit's pants and exits out of the room in embarrassment. 

Night settles in and Lace it's still burying his head on his pillow in shame. He was seriously considering to run back in time and warn himself about his, or even better, stop himself from being born at all. 

His was so do deep into his self loathing that the sound of his phone getting a text makes him up.

*You have nice knees* Damian had written.

The speedster laughs a little, he doesn't think the Teen Titans' leader will ever leave him live this down, but he's charmed by hisl attempt at flirting.

*Thanks. I jog*

He cringes as soon as he hits send, but Damian puts a thumbs up reaction next to it. Lace write again.

* For real tho…I don't think I can ever look at you in the eyes again*

The three dots appear, dissapear and appear again.

*That's unfortunate, you have really beautiful eyes*

Lace actually leaves his phone on his stand for a second and drops on his bed, all while giggling and covering his face.

He gets up again and types:

*Real smooth dude*

* Wish I could say the same about you*

Lace gasped but reacted with a heart to the text, his pride might be hurt, but he'll get his revenge later.

**Author's Note:**

> This work it's a gift to sh00sh cause u always put cute tags when u reblog my fics. You're the real MVP.


End file.
